Are U up?
by lBadBoyLover
Summary: Hermione has got a plan, does Harry fall in it? And what Draco thinks of tthe end reslut? Sorry for any spellin ect. mistakes : Hope U like it.


"Damn it!" Hermione swore and looked at the sky. Dark rainclouds hung depressing and the bright blue color was nowhere to be seen. And it poured. Like really poured, her clothes were soaked and it was starting to get cold. Hermione sighed, at least the plan was moving on.

She knocked the door and waited. Hurried footsteps stopped at the opposite side of the door and it swung open revealing hardly dressed Harry: "What are you doing? It's raining, Mione, why didn't you apparte?" She just shrugged her shoulders: "I felt like walking. It helped me to think, now my mind is crystal clear" She smirked, _and I know what to do to get you between my legs_. She looked up and down his muscled body and licked her lips, _this is gonna be so gooood. _"New tattoo?" Hermione lifted her hand and outlined the lines of phoenix which was tattooed at his left chest muscle. "Accidentally" she touched his nipple, Harry drew quick intake and nodded: "Couple weeks old. Like it?" "It's very you. Was the tattoo maker man or woman?" she asked and followed Harry inside. "Man, why do you ask? Are you jealous?" Harry looked mischievously at her and winked. Hermione played along: "Very, no woman is allowed to touch you. Except me, of course" Harry nodded: "Yes, ma'am"

"Could I have dry clothes?" she asked and preyed in her mind that he wouldn't think of using his wand. "Yea, of course. You don't mind wearing my clothes, do you? I don't usually need women's clothes, so.." he said with a smirk. Hermione raised her brow with mock disbelieve: "You don't? I could've swear that it was you, who loves gross dressing. If I remember correct, you also get yourself off while doing that " Harry looked like he was hit with a hammer and then started laughing. He held his stomach and leaned at the wall: "That was a good one, but I have to dissapoin you. It wasn't me, it was Snape" And then they both lied at the floor and laughed so hard, that tears run down their cheeks. "Oh god, we're evil", Hermione said smiling when she stopped: "That was just… cruel" "I know..", Harry smirked: "But couldn't resist"

When they were in Harry's room, he turned around to look at his closet: "Is my jeans and button-up shirt good? I don't think that anything else is clean at the moment" Hermione quickly took of her shirt and jeans, leaving her only in black lace knickers and bra: "Yeah, that's good" "Good 'cause I…" his sentence stopped suddenly when he turned around and saw her body. He stared at her, running his eyes from head to toe and swallowed: "What.. What are you doing?" "Don't like what you see?" she asked and stepped one step closer. "No! I mean, you look good but…", Harry blushed a little and backed a little: "Shouldn't you wait to get your clothes off after I've left the room? I'm at the same room and Draco wouldn't like.." Hermione smiled wickedly and pressed her finger on his lips: "Shh… He doesn't have to know about this, does he?" She pushed her body tightly against his and lifted her hands around his neck: "Don't you agree?" She heard the clothes falling to the ground and felt Harry's large hands grapping her waist. "Hermione, are you out of your mind? Draco is my buddy and…" he pushed her away and Hermione pouted a little: "Oh, don't be so noble" She unclasped her bra and threw them somewhere. She started to tease her tits and sighed: "But if you're not interested…" She turned and bent down to give perfect view of her ass: "I should probably go home and…" She smiled satisfied when she heard him growl lowly and his hand pulled her close: "Are you sure about this?" He pushed his erection against her ass: "You want to fuck with me?" "I want you to fuck me", Hermione said and rubbed her ass against him: "You want to fuck me?" "Hell yes", he said and bit her behind the ear: "I'm gonna make you scream, Mione"

Harry ripped her knickers off and pushed her on the bed, she watched interested when he dropped his pants and her eyes went wide. "You don't like it? Too big for you?" Harry asked with a grin. Hermione licked her lips and shook her head: "Just perfect" When she tried to take his cock in her hands, Harry took his wand and with a one wave she was tied on the bedposts. Harry shook his head: "This is gonna go with my way. You understand?" Hermione nodded: "Yes, Harry" Harry crawled on top of her and started to nibble and suck her neck, going lower to her breast. Hermione tried to choke down a moan, but couldn't when he took her nipple in his mouth and bit down gently. "You like that?" Harry asked and did it again, Hermione nodded and moaned. Harry's fingers teased her legs, running painfully close her core but always stopping before the heat. His mouth started to move lower, down her tummy and to her thighs. "Stop teasing me!" Hermione moaned and tried to move her hands, when Harry chuckled: "Eager, aren't we?" Then he opened her legs wider and his tongue licked her opening. Hermione moaned and raised her hips to meet his mouth better. "Mm… you taste so good, Mione. And you're so wet. Are you wet because of me?" He pushed one finger inside of her and stared pumping slowly. "Yess", she hissed and closed her eyes. "Do you want me to lick you?" he asked and added second finger, slightly increasing his pace. "Yes!" she moaned. He licked her clit once and asked: "Should I do it again" "Lick me!" she almost shouted and Harry's mouth covered her clit, sucking and licking it. He pumped his fingers in and out her, whole time fastening the rhythm. "Harry! Oh Merlin. Oh, oh. I'm.. I'm gonna..!" Hermione moaned, her orgasm was near and her body started shaking. Harry's mouth did those amazing things to her and his fingers added to that pleasure.. "Cum for me, baby. Cum into my fingers", Harry spoke lowly and pumped ruthlessy his fingers: "You're so fucking wet. And so tight, imagine, that this is my cock entering you" He added third finger and pushed them hard inside of her, Hermione screamed his name when her orgasm hit her and send her on cloud nine.

Harry licked his fingers: "So good" Hermione smiled: "I'd like to taste you" Harry grinned and freed her hands and legs: "Not yet. I want to fuck you first" "On top", Hermione insisted and he laughed: "Naturally" Then he attacked her and pushed his cock inside of her. They both moaned and Harry smirked: "I'm gonna give yout the best ride of your life" "I doubt it", Hermione panted and moaned, when Harry slammed hard in her. "I'll show you" His pace was fast, hard and so fucking amazing. When her second orgasm came, he just continued his fucking, turning them around so she could now be on top. His hands guided her hips, Hermione ride him panting and moaning. "What the hell?!" familiar sound yelled at the door and they both freeze, Harry's face went pale. "What did I say, I could have him bed", Hermione said and started moving her hips again: "You didn't believe me" Harry tried to stop her: "Draco.. I…" "Relax, mate. I've waited this for so long", and Harry's amazement Draco stripped his clothes and came to them: "Are you _up_ for threesome?"


End file.
